


Duos

by sugarysharky



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, M/M, Revenant Being an Asshole (Apex Legends), Robot Sex, Touch-Starved Revenant (Apex Legends), Tsundere Revenant (Apex Legends), Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarysharky/pseuds/sugarysharky
Summary: Revenant and Pathfinder team up for a duos game, (much to Revenant's dismay.)
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	Duos

**Author's Note:**

> My first Apex/Revfinder fic!  
> The first part is a little short, but the second'll be longer and include a lil smut. >:)

Ugh. Fuck. _Fuck_.

He repeated the word over and over again as he watched the doofy robot piddle through supply bins and kicked open doors like an idiot, his mind drifting to places he didn't particularly enjoy as he observed the goofy MRVN. 

"Don't you know there's other squads around? We could get shot at if you keep kickin' the damn doors down." Revenant barked with a huff, following the bot into an new area, checking their surroundings before heading inside the building, closing the doors behind them. "I don't want to lose because of you." 

Pathfinder merely looked confused, his head and optic tilting slightly. "Oh? Should I not do that? Okay, friend! No more kicking down the doors." He said, a thumbs-up appearing on both his monitor and his right hand. Revenant grumbled and rolled his eyes, annoyed by the MRVN's cheeky and upbeat attitude.  
This was serious, it wasn't some kind of game, they had a mission to do and he wasn't about to lose due to Pathfinder's overeager behavior.

"Zip it tin can, and stay quiet. Grab what you can but we can't stay here long, I can't help but feel like there's someone in here with us." Revenant said, feeling the familiar sensation of being watched, though there wasn't another person (or robot) in sight. 

"Okay, friend!" Pathfinder said with a smile, following behind Revenant like a trained puppy, happy to just be there with him. He enjoyed a good game, and when he got the opportunity to launch and squad-up with Revenant, his metallic heart skipped a beat. 

"Ugh." 

The two grabbed what supplies they could carry before leaving the building, Revenant again taking precautions and scanning the area before allowing Pathfinder to take a step.   
"There's two up on that hill. Luckily, they didn't see us. So stay low and keep quiet." He warned, knowing that if Pathfinder got them caught he'd do the honors of rippping him apart. 

Pathfinder was about to say something, but kept his voice low, nodding softly as he crept along the side of a large supply crate, following Revenant to their next destination. 

"Ring's close, but we're not gonna make it on foot. Could you-" 

"It's zipline time!" Pathfinder quickly chimed in with a smiling emoticon on his monitor, setting up a zipline out towards the next ring, making sure it was inside it before grabbing a hold. He held out a hand to Revenant, wondering if it'd be safer to go together. "C'mon, Rev!" He said, his monitor practically beaming with excitement. 

Revenant was surprised at first, not really knowing how to respond. Of course he didn't want to touch the fuckin' stupid robot, let alone allow himself to be carried on the zipline like some damsel, but quickly there became no real choice as the ring started approaching faster, along with an enemy squad hot on their tails. 

"Fuck, fine!" He said, taking the MRVN's hand and allowing himself to be carried along the zipline, wrapping his legs around the cold metal with a grunt. He didn't think he had a way to show his embarrassment, but he could definitely feel the plates on his face grow warm, mumbling death threats under his breath as they wizzed along the line. 

After they dropped onto the ground, Revenant quickly removed himself from Pathfinder, leaving him behind as he rushed ahead towards another building. 

"I'm not thanking you." 

Pathfinder was confused at first, but happily followed along, seeing a survey beacon in the distance. 

"Rev! I see a-" 

"Don't call me that!" Revenant yelled, his face hot with anger and denial. "Say it right or I'll rip your head off your shoulders, bot. Go find something useful." He hissed, not even stopping to look at Pathfinder as he kept walking, entering the building nearby and closing the doors behind him, heading upstairs in hopes he wouldn't be followed too closely. 

Pathfinder's monitor showed a face of worry then sadness, taking the hint and leaving Revenant to his own devices, while heading towards the nearby survey beacon. 

  
Revenant sat down on one of the disheveled beds in the room with a groan, head in his hands as he tried to relax his racing thoughts and ever-beating heart. _What the hell just happened?_

He couldn't think about anything else, his mind clouded with the weirdly sweet gesture from Pathfinder. It was weird, yeah, but why did it make him feel like this?   
Frustrated and annoyed, he stood up and walked over towards the window, peering out to see Pathfinder on top of another building nearby, fiddling with the survey beacon. At first he didn't care, turning to walk away, but the sound of gunshots ripped his attention right back to Pathfinder. He seemed fine though, still using the beacon until it finally made a surge through the area, sending the information to the map Revenant had in his bag.   
_Ugh. Don't worry about him._

  
"Hello Revenant! I surveyed the area and the information on the next ring should be on your map." Pathfinder said, his voice sounding just as happy and excited as it usually did. Maybe he really wasn't phased by Revenant's threats? 

Shaking his head, Revenant huffed a "thank you" to the other before walking off towards another direction, viewing his map for the best strategy to get to the next ring safely. 

"We can go through the caves, but I have a bad feelin' someone's holed up there. I'm always up for a good fire fight, but I don't know if you can handle it, _MRVN_." 

"My name is Pathfinder!" The robot said, his monitor displaying another happy, yellow face. "And I do believe we will be much safer if we travel high. Over the caves would be the best idea. I can use my zipline again!" He said, retrieving the system from his back and beginning to set it up.   
Revenant opened his mouth to say something but didn't, merely accepting that he'd rather be safe than in a shoot-out with Pathfinder and a bunch of skinbags. 

"Let's go, Revenant!" Pathfinder said with a smile as he finished setting up the zipline, grabbing on and wizzing away on the mechanically operated line, leaving Revenant behind. 

Revenant was stunned, for some reason. He almost expected to see that robotic hand reaching out again, offering to carry him across the line effortlessly. He didn't even think Pathfinder could lift him, let alone carry him.   
Feeling almost disappointed, Revenant grabbed a hold of the zipline and traveled up the mountainous area, into the next ring. 

"Revenant!" Pathfinder's voice chimed loudly in the small area, bringing Revenant's attention towards him.

"What?"

"I believe I see an enemy coming this way. They seem to have their partner with them, with maybe two more." The robot warned, his optic focusing in on two enemy squads climbing up the mountain in their direction. 

"Are you kidding me? Two squads working together? Ah for fuck's-" Revenant took a moment to check their surroundings, seeing that their only real escape was to hide in a nearby small cave, one that was usually void of supplies. Heading down the mountain would expose them to the ring, and going towards the two squads would surely mean elimination.  
"Dammit, ugh, come with me." He grabbed Pathfinder's hand and started to drag him towards the cave, ignoring the robot's constant questioning.   
"Shut up and listen to me!" He said, his voice much quieter than usual but still just as angered. Pathfinder quickly silenced his voicebox and listened. "We're gonna stay here until those squads leave. We don't have a chance against two of'em that are working together." He said softly, lowering his tone and attempting to relax. "So stay quiet and lay low." 

Pathfinder nodded softly and showed a "shh-ing" emotion on his monitor, then proceeding to pretend to zip his non-existent lips. Revenant rolled his eyes at this, but was happy that they'd be safe now that he was quieter. 

They sat in the damp cave as they listened to the footsteps just outside, hearing the distant sound of conversation between the two squads, Revenant sighing in relief as the sounds disappeared. He stood up and walked towards the mouth of the cave, only to be grappled by Pathfinder and yanked back, cussing as he toppled over the robot, landing in his lap. Before he could protest, Pathfinder's monitor showed the "shh" emotion again, and Revenant's robotic ears picked up the sound of approaching footsteps again, followed by gunshots. The loud speakers just outside the cave announced that there were only two squads left, adding that the kill leader was eliminated. 

After the gunfire ceased, Pathfinder released Revenant from his grapple and merely laid there looking up at him, his optic studying the other's metal body and frame. Revenant could feel his face-plates heat up again, grumbling as he pushed Pathfinder down hard against the cave floor, giving his head a swift kick before heading out of the cave. Pathfinder didn't seem to mind, still enthralled by Revenant.   
_Was he always that pretty?_

"Hey idiot, get out here already! We've gotta move. Ring's closing in thirty." Revenant yelled, his voice echoing through the cave loudly, making Pathfinder shoot up and head out to him, seeing the approaching ring himself. 

"Okay friend! It's time to fly on a zipline!" Pathfinder said, setting up another zipline rather quickly, jumping onto it and grabbing Revenant around the waist before he could even say a word.

"Put me down you overgrown bucket of bolts!" Revenant hissed, his arms and legs flailing in hopes to free himself from the robot's grasp. Much to his surprise though, Pathfinder was incredibly strong, hardly moving a muscle as the other struggled like a fish out of water. 

"I will when we are safe, Revenant." Pathfinder said, his monitor showing another happy face just before they landed, setting him down gently. "There you go, friend." 

"Ugh. Let's just go find this other squad. I need to recharge." Revenant groaned, mumbling to himself as they walked along the empty streets, peering behind buildings and bins for the enemy squad. 

Before they knew it, the other two legends showed themselves, and a quick but exhausting fire fight began, ending in a downed Revenant but a still-kicking Pathfinder, who won them the game. 

"You are the Apex Champions." 

  
The announcer's voice rang out in the area, making Revenant sigh in relief as he laid there on the ground, staring up at the sky. Unfortunately, his vision was clouded by a familiar optic and ever-happy face on that monitor. 

"Can I help you, friend? We are to return to the dropship." Pathfinder said, holding out a hand to Revenant, happy to help. Revenant shoved his hand aside and stood up himself, dusting off his so-called clothes before heading towards the ship nearby.   
"Wait, friend!" 

"What?" Revenant turned around reluctantly, his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance. He really just wanted to go back to his room and power down for a while. He needed time to think. 

"I just wanted to thank you for such a fun game! I hope we can win again sometime soon!" Pathfinder said, his monitor displaying a heart which confused Revenant. 

"Yeah, sure. Just don't weigh me down next time." He said, stepping onto the ship and taking a seat inside. Pathfinder followed, taking the seat beside him and watching out the window, his optic focusing on the wildlife and cloudy sky. Revenant didn't feel like moving to a different spot so he merely leant against the wall, closing his eyes in an attempt to enter sleep mode for the short trip home. 


End file.
